


like i've heard this all before

by midnightmew



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Mainly just Grizzop being kinda sad about things, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew
Summary: Grizzop is getting rather annoyed with Wilde's refusal to sleep and actually take care of himself, so he takes matters into his own hands.'The issue was, the man was damn good at magic, and particularly good as resisting the spells once he caught on to what Grizzop was doing. Every time he would try, only to find Wilde glaring back at him, staying resolutely awake.'





	like i've heard this all before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> This is a treat for Flammenkobold as part of the Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange :)  
> I wanted to write something today (definitely procrastinating other tasks...) and I liked the look of your Grizzop and Wilde prompt, so have this I guess! Hope you like it!  
> Title taken from 'All the Lonely Nights in Your Life' which is a really nice song (I reccomend!)

Grizzop knew better than anyone just how precious every moment can be. He’d had to come to terms with the fact that he didn’t have as much time on this earth as most of the people around him, which kind of sucked, but at the same time it wasn’t exactly something he could change so it’d just become one of those things that he tried not to dwell on for too long.

He wanted to spend every second he had in his short life doing things that mattered, never stopping even for a moment, but even he understood that doing that would only make matters worse for himself. However, Oscar Wilde, a man with significantly more time left than he had didn’t seem to get this in the slightest.

Grizzop sighed internally every time he caught the man in his unglamoured state, exposing the sheer exhaustion that laid beneath his eyes. He tried to hide it as best he could, but there’s no getting past Grizzop. If he’s determined to find out something, then gods help whatever poor soul is doing their best to conceal their secrets.

He knew that while this may work for the moment, it wouldn’t be too long until Wilde ran himself into the ground, and what would they do then? For as much as he complained about the man, the team wouldn’t be nearly as far on as they are solving this case without him.

Wilde had apologised for how he had referred to Grizzop since their meeting, and though Grizzop was still far more wary around him than any of the others, his apology had seemed genuine. Comments coming from a place of ignorance rather than hatred. Make no mistake, Grizzop still hated the bastard, but he could see what a nightmare it would be for the team to lose him.

The man just needed a good night sleep, but he seems determined to avoid it. At first Grizzop had wondered if there were nightmares plaguing his dreams, he had known someone from the church who had stayed awake until they collapsed, as every time they shut their eyes, they were haunted by someone who they failed to save.

Artemis appreciates efficiency- that’s kind of her whole thing- Grizzop knows people are more productive when they actually rest instead of relying on spells and potions to keep them up until they crash and burn. Any attempts to see if this was the case with Wilde had been awkward, Grizzop was already pretty bad at personal conversations with people he actually liked, let alone whatever this relationship of necessity and mutual grudges the two of them had going on.

So instead, he had been trying and failing for the past few days to cast sleeping spells on Wilde. The issue was, the man was damn good at magic, and particularly good as resisting the spells once he caught on to what Grizzop was doing. Every time he would try, only to find Wilde glaring back at him, staying resolutely awake. He knows that he needed to catch the man off guard, in one of those moments where he would zone out of things, looking dead on his feet while he tried desperately to focus on the matter at hand.

Luckily for Grizzop, those moments seemed to be occurring increasingly frequently as Wilde became more and more exhausted, and it wasn’t long before he was able to send the man off to sleep without much resistance. He muttered a  quick message of thanks to Artemis as he watched the man collapse onto the ground as the sleeping spell finally hit him without being instantly shrugged off like it had previously.

Grizzop hadn’t really accounted for this working, and now was stuck with a man much larger than he was, who he had to drag off to bed, or at least somewhere a little more appropriate for him to be asleep than his office floor. At least the spell had knocked him out enough for him not to be woken by Grizzop dragging him roughly over to an armchair that sat in the corner of the room.

He wanted to leave the room to get a blanket or something, not that it would make much different now he was already sleeping, but the room was rather cold, and it felt like the right thing to do, but he didn’t want to leave the man alone in an open room. Wilde had many enemies, and he was fairly sure it would take nothing short of the building collapsing to wake him up with he combination of the spell and his exhaustion.

So instead, he removed his coat- which wasn’t that warm, and was also tiny compared to Wilde- and draped it over the sleeping man. He almost laughed at the sight of it, the coat barely covered his torso, and most likely was doing an awful job at actually making him any warmer, but hey, it was the effort that counted right.

He sat down at the foot of the armchair, shuffling out the deck of cards he kept on him into a game of solitaire just to have something to do. He wasn’t going to leave until he was sure Wilde had rested for a decent length of time, and with the amount of people that seemed to be out to get them lately, it seemed a good idea to stay and watch over him just in case.

He had played solitaire until the sun was starting to go down, casting a golden glow over the room, and yet he still hadn’t finished the game and was beginning to get rather frustrated with the cards as he grew tired himself. He ate a quick meal of some of the rations he kept in his bag, and then took a look at the situation before him, not quite sure how to handle this.

He needed to sleep himself, for it would be hypocritical of him not to after bugging Wilde to for weeks, and as well as that, he was exhausted. But he didn’t want to wake Wilde, the man would just go straight back to his work, more determined than ever not to take any breaks now that Grizzop had essentially forced him to. As he had decided previously, he wasn’t going to leave Wilde asleep and vulnerable by himself in an office without a lock on the door. So that left only one option for him.

He removed some of his armour- not too much, he was a paladin, he was always going to be ready for a battle if one was to occur- and sat back down on the floor, leaning his head against the armchair and one of Wilde’s legs.

As uncomfortable a position this was to sleep in, it was also strangely comforting in other ways. Since leaving his clutch he had slept alone, in bed far to big for him that had felt cold and empty without the body heat of a whole group of goblins surrounding him. It was one of those things that would be weird to tell the others, even though he was sure that Hamid and Azu at the very least would go along with it. He didn’t mind, it was one of those things- like his lifespan- that he had just come to live with, but he had to admit that this was nice.

As he fell asleep, he could feel the warmth of Wilde beneath him and hear his slow breaths, and if he closed his eyes, he could just about convince himself that he was home, that nothing had changed, and the past year had just been a bad dream. He knew that he was going to be aching when he woke up, and he was going to be confronted with a rather pissed off Oscar Wilde, but he didn’t have to deal with that until the morning. For now, he could sleep in the comfort that he was not alone, with dreams of home and family, that would leave his chest aching with their loss when he awoke.


End file.
